Harry and Ginny the truth
by Uruviel Falassion
Summary: harry and ginny, what really happend between these two
1. chpater 1

Harry and Ginny Part I  
  
Ginny had decided to stay at Hogwarts that day for the life of her she didn't know why she had stayed. For today was a trip to hogsmead and she very much liked to be out of school about normal people as she called them. But lately Ginny had been feeling very depressed, every since that jerk of a wizard Dean, left her and she started having feeling for Harry again. "Stop it Ginny he thinks your pathetic." Was what she kept telling herself as her mind wondered to him, the magnificent Harry Potter with his perfect chest, wonderful hands, and eyes that you could loose yourself willingly in. "what are you thinking Ginny, he only knows you because you're his best friends sister. He doesn't think of you as anything more then that." Ginny thought as she scolded herself for such thoughts. Though as those words formed in her head Ginny's eyes started to fear up. "What is with you Ginny your going crazy over nothing. Harry is nothing!" Just as she completed her thoughts she ran into.. Him! 


	2. chpater 2

Harry and Ginny the truth- Chapter two  
  
  
  
"What do you want Dean? I'm really quite busy right now!" Ginny said. Dean had that sly look of his as he walked closer to Ginny, while his gang grabed her. "Did you really think I'd allow you to get away unnoticed, especially after you dumped me! Nobody and shall i repeat nobody dumps Dean Thomas!" By this Ginny was starting to get scared. She knew that dumping Dean was bad, but she had to, Dean was dangerous. "Dean you dont want to be doing this. Someone will find us and your reputation will be ruined worst than the damage being dumped will cause." Ginny had been learning alot about reverse psychology from Hermione now all she had to do was hope that it worked. "Don't even try Ginny I know you've been hanging out with Harry and Hermione! I don't know what you told them but it dosen't matter you have no power over me at all. Oh, and Ginny dont worry no one will find us here I'm sure of it." As he finished his sentance he had on one of those sly smirks on. At that point Ginny knew trouble lurked around every corner at Hogwarts and he went by the name of Dean Thomas! "You've planned this whole thing didn't you Dean?" As the question left her mouth she knew secretly that she never wanted to hear the answer.   
  
"Of course I planned this how else would I have caught you just as everyone else left for Hogsmade." Ginny couldn't believe her ears this man who was once the man she waited for after classes, the man she had adored and saw stars in his eyes, is now trying to kill her. Ginny would have never expected such a thing from Dean. Since Ginny knew that reverse psychology didn't work she had to find out what Dean strives on. Ginny was sure once she found out what it was she could hold her own against him.'Think Ginny what gives Dean his protection, his confidence, what does he strive on?' Ginny thought to herself. Then Ginny emidiately snaped out of this trans by Dean screaming at her "Don't think that you can just ignore me and I'll go away, I'll never leave. Ginny im gonna be with you forever, the two of us together forever. Don't ignore me Ginny, I'm talking to you!" And with that last part his hand lunged forward and smacked Ginny in the face causing her cheek to go red and swell with pain for Ginny was sure that she had broken the skin inside her mouth. At that moment Ginny realized what his secret was, he like power! Dean only is happy and confident when he is in controll and has you in fear but, if I take that away from him then he'll be the poor pathetic ass of a wizard he really is. So Ginny placed a nice sly smile with as much confidence as she could muster she then faces him and says "Dean, Dean, Dean do you realy think every single witch and wizard and creature that romes in Hogwarts has left the castle grounds today? By the look on your face my guess is that you only took in account the student population. Dean you must be one stupid ass wizard, for one should allways know that one never is allone especially in the wizard world!" Ginny managed to muster up so much confidence that she almost believed herself. "Wha.., wha.., whhaat do you mean of course everyone left, who would stay here when they could go to Hogsmeade?" Ginny could tell her plan was working by the fact that he was sweating profusely, he didn't have that cocky smirk on anymore, and he was stuttering. Yes, her plan was working so far but would she have as much luck later on? Unfortunet for Ginny she was too happy and confindent that she just started laughing and that just pushed Dean very close to the edge. "How dare you laugh at me Ginny! I'll show you Ginny! Mark my words you'll pay for what you have done!" Dean said and all the sudden Dean didn't seem so overconfident, cocky, or afraid he just seem outraged. But Ginny couldn't stop now she had to finish the job no matter what! So Ginny retorted with an overconfident smirk "Consider them marked Dean." That was the end Dean totally snapped after that. Dean spun around and drove his right fist right into Ginny jaw, causing her jaw to be knocked out of place, Ginny was sure of that. But that wasn't all Dean had in store, no, then he drove up his left knee up hiting her in the stomach and then knocking his face up. That made her fall backwards onto the ground . As soon as Ginny went limp Dean's gang started to leave but not Dean, he continued to kick and punch her untill she was out cold. Dean was sure he had taught Ginny a lesson and that she would think twice about doing anything like that again. But was he right had he taught her a lesson or was this more reason for her rebellion? 


	3. chpater 3

Harry and Ginny the truth Chapter 3  
  
By: Uruviel Falassion  
  
Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine they are JK Rowling's.  
  
Ginny woke about three weeks later, though she knew not where she was. She thought she was lying down on a bed of some sort, yet she felt as if she was floating. Since she couldn't tell where she was with her eyes closed, she gathered all her might and opened her eyes. 'What brightness, where am I?' Ginny thought. Well, she was inside a building that was for sure. The walls were starched white, as were the linens on all the beds and there were quite a few. Yet, as Ginny looked around she saw nobody in the beds or in the room near here. "This place looks familiar, it must be somewhere in Hogwarts for I can't remember a room as such in the burrow" Ginny thought. Ginny had decided that she must close her eyes for with the ache she already had she didn't need to have a head ache too from the light of the sun and the colors of this room. As Ginny closed her eyes she herd someone come into the room Ginny could tell that the person was a woman.  
Ginny thought it would be useful to see who it was. Since Ginny realized she was very vulnerable just lying there, so as Ginny opened her eyes the women started speaking, to whom she was speaking to Ginny was unsure. "Well I see you're finally awake dear. If you wouldn't fall asleep again I'll go grab Professor Dumbledore he said that he wanted a word with you as soon as you were awake." The lady said to Ginny. As the lady left Ginny got a better view of the lady. She was tall and had a very light and shimmer complexion. She looked as if she was barely 25 but it looked as if her job definitely took a toll on her. She was thin yet as everything else in the room she had on white clothing. "I am in a hospital, but why?" Ginny asked herself out loud. "That is precisely why I have come to speak to you Ginny." Ginny immediately turned to where the voice was coming from and she saw Professor Dumbledore. She was somewhat relieved though she had hoped to be to be alone for longer so that she may be able to finish her conversation with herself though it seemed now as if that wouldn't be happening. "Dumbledore what happened and why am I here instead of in class, I can't miss a day, if I get behind I'll do horrible on the finals." Ginny said franticly she wasn't sure what day it was but she knew she'd have problems in all her classes. And she knew she'd never have a chance to catch up her missed work because her family and friends would be all over her for a while. Ginny's thoughts were disturbed by Dumbledore's question "Ginny do you remember anything before you woke up here?" Dumbledore was sure she wouldn't remember anything but he truly wished he didn't have to use magic to bring back her memories. Dumbledore was sure that when Ginny found out what happened no matter what it was she would be hurt by it and that caused him great distress knowing in the end he would bring pain and hurt to her. 'How could something bad happen to such a sweet innocent girl?' Dumbledore thought and the only answer he had was that he had no clue. "I was here in Hogwarts but I don't know when or what I was doing or anything." Ginny didn't understand why was she here and why does Dumbledore look so sad or nervous? Ginny now was getting really nervous did Voldemort come back and take her body over again? Did she harm someone again? Oh how Ginny wished to just forget about all that and put it in the past. But as much as tried, the whole experience permanently scared her emotionally. Finally Ginny got up enough courage to find out what happened. "Professor Dumbledore what happened? What did I do? Who did I hurt? Did 'he' come back is this why we're meeting, just like last time?" Even as Ginny asked she knew once again she had asked a question that she didn't want the answer to. But then Ginny started to think about the last meeting like this with Professor Dumbledore and the horror of what she found out then, god how she hoped that wouldn't happen again. Without Ginny even realizing she had done it, she had started crying about the whole experience with Voldemort which was absolutely horrific. At the sight of her all sad and broken Dumbledore soul sank lower than it already was. He wanted to make her feel better and erase all the horrible things that happened to her. Children shouldn't have to deal with such horrible events they have their whole adulthood to deal with that. Children should lead innocent lives, not ones struck with fear and problems. 'Dumbledore you old fool they didn't make you head master of a school because you act like a child, pull yourself together and comfort her and get the information you need to finish here.' Dumbledore said to himself. "Ginny, please look at me. Something happened to you last week, while the rest of your class mates went to Hogsmead. We need you to help us figure out what happened, ok?" Dumbledore tried to speak with the same tone as he always did. "Ginny think of what happened but don't harm yourself. I shall come back after dinner and then we can talk some more, ok?" Ginny wasn't sure what to do so she just simply nodded her head signaling her agreement. Then she watched him leave her alone, she didn't understand. How could he, Professor Dumbledore not know? He was supposed to know everything that happened here. He is the one responsible for keeping us children safe. Yet, he, the protector knows not of what happened? "Dear you mustn't trouble yourself with the thoughts of the past. You should get some rest, I'm sure Dumbledore and McGonagall shall figure out the events of last week. Don't worry sleep now and you can try and remember later when you're well rested." The nurse said and then left her corridor. Ginny decided that the nurse was right and a little rest would do her well. 


	4. chpater 4

Harry and Ginny Chapter 4 A/N Hey everybody! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update I've been really pushed back since I had lovely finals and all. Anyway i want to know do you guys think i should have Mione and Ron hook up or Malfoy with someone I'm a little lost as where to turn this story now so please email me, IM me, put it in your review but until i get responses from you i dont think i can continue.  
Uruviel Falassion Ginny arose and realized that she still was in the hospital wing. She was very ticked at everyone realizing still she had no clue why she was even put in the hospital wing in the first place. At that moment she heard a familiar voices that put a never-ending smile on her face. "Harry, Ron, Hermione!" she screamed she was so happy to be able to so them. She was greeted by a huge hug from each of them. "Gin, what's going on? Professor won't tell us or mum and dad what happened so maybe you could fill us in?" Like he cared Ginny thought to herself her brother always made the worst of everything and now he made her feel guilty for everything. Once again she was reminded that she had no idea why she was there and tears started to well in her eyes, she tried to keep and brave face on but it was no use instantly she began crying her eyes out all because of her stupid brother. Immediately Harry was up in a second he hated that she was in pain and even though Ron was his best friend he'd get him later for hurting Ginny. Hermione on the other hand decided that the boy should leave and she would help Ginny with whatever happened. "Ron, Harry I think its best if you leave and let us girls talk." Ron started to protest but Hermione simply lead both of the boys out of the hospital. When they got to the door Hermione whispered to Ron and Harry "If you to stay she might never open up at lest she's comfortable with me so I can try and help her. Plus Ronald you still have to study for potions, Harry please help him." And with that Hermione left and went to speak with Ginny. Ginny watched as Hermione came back and wondered why she had sent Harry away. Though she was somewhat grateful, because she truly didn't want Harry of all people seeing her like that. "Ginny don't worry about them they aren't coming back, at lest not now. I understand something happened and from your reaction I'm guessing it's not to good but don't worry you can tell me anything." Hermione said as Ginny started to lift her face, which was streaked with tears. "Hermione there's one problem with all of that." Ginny said, while Hermione just looked at her puzzled. Ginny sighed and started again "Hermione I would tell you what happened except I just don't know. Professor Dumbledore came to speak to me yesterday and said frankly that he and everyone else on the staff have no idea what happened to me. They only know that when they found me I was heavily bruised. Oh Hermione you have to help me I need to study and take the finals and find out what happened to me." Hermione didn't know what to say, "Gin, how could Dumbledore not know?" Hermione didn't understand she had to find out what happened to her cause she knew something did and that she would be the same until she knew be it bad or good she had to find out. "Ginny I'm going to help you we will find out who did this to you and what exactly happened. Oh by the way Ginny do you remember anything from before the accident" Hermione just hoped that her memories would give her a heads up as to what happened before the Weasley patrol arrived later that night. "Hermione as much as I try to remember all I know is that before this I had just broken up with Dean, but that won't help. Hermione realized that her knowledge of whom her boyfriend was, was pretty irrelevant to the situation at hand. But who would do such a thing like this to Ginny. She is barely noticed by most except for of course Malfoy. But it just doesn't seem like a Slytherine let alone a malfoy would do this, it just doesn't seem right. It would be like a Slytherine or a Malfoy to harm her mentally or with magic but never physically let alone the muggle way. "Ginny I'm sure this doesn't concern you and I'm sure you dont remember but... do you remember if the Slytherines had anything to do with what happened earlier?" For once in her life Ms.know-it-all had not a clue of what to do. Lets just thank g-d Malfoy isn't here otherwise i just would never hear the end of this. Hermione was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by a very distressed broken Ginny. "I'm... I'm sorry 'Mione... i.... I...i just dont...just dont know!" Ginny tried to say between sniffles. Hermione wanted to stay with Ginny but she saw Mrs. And Mr.Weasley and the rest of the crew waiting to talk to Ginny so she said "Don't worry Ginny I think someone else want to see you so I'm going to go talk to Professor Dumbledore maybe together we can figure out what to do or who did what?" Hermione really had no clue what to do and she really needed to help Ginny.  
Molly couldn't take it anymore. First she and Arthur had to sit in a meeting with Dumbledore and Now she has to sit outside the Hospital wing until Hermion left which looked like it would never happen. She had to see her daughter and now. The next thing Arthur and the Weasley family knew Molly had just stormed into the Hospital to see Ginny. Arthur immediately ran after her with the Twins and Ron hot on his heels. "Ginny i better go bye" and with that Hermione was gone just as Molly and the family rushed to Ginny's side. "Oh Ginny darling are you all right? What happened to you? Oh I'm just so glad you are all right." Molly was already squeezing the youngest red head with all her might and she almost cried. "mum I'm fine if only you would let me breath." Please let Madame Pomfrey come in and tell me to sleep i just cannot deal with explaining why i haven't a clue to what happened. It was almost as if god answered her prayers because Madame Pomfrey rushed in and said that Ginny was to sleep now and that her family may see her in the morning. And Instantly the redheads were escorted out and Ginny drifted away. 


End file.
